Hickey
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Ah, les couples et leurs petites preuves d'amour... Mais évidemment les Spectres et les Chevaliers ne sont pas des couples comme les autres!


Bonsoir!

Moui, je me sens d'humeur guillerette ce soir alors je vous envoie un petit -hum- concentré de débilité profonde, mélange de délire et d'une histoire rigolote arrivée ici. Ne cherchez ni logique, ni profondeur, ni sens, etc... J'avais juste envie de vous faire partager un petit bout de leur vie, pour me changer les idées, voilà!  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot quand même! Ca me fera toujours plaisir, et ça m'encourage pour la suite!

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Couples : Rhad/Kanon, Milo/Camus.

Note spéciale pour ma **Ta-chan** : Moui, j'ai pris nos deux couples, une histoire pas drôle et une pointe d'humour ! Voilà c'est pour toi ma douce! Petit cadeau qui ne vaut pas grand chose! Merci pour tout!

* * *

La fête se termine enfin, et les Chevaliers d'Or, plus ou moins imbibés d'alcool divers et variés rentrent chez eux avec plus ou moins de difficultés, pour la plupart en couple, de préférence en se rendant chez celui qui habite le plus près du Palais du Pope, parce que oui, même pour des demi-dieux, descendre plusieurs milliers de marches en étant bourrés, c'est dangereux. Tandis que DeathMask manifeste sa joie en tentant –lamentablement- de porter Aphrodite sur son épaule, d'autres font –un peu- la tête, comme Saga des Gémeaux, qui ayant emménagé chez son compagnon pour profiter de la vie de couple (comprenez : ne pas voir la parade amoureuse des deux bêtes à écailles dans son propre temple), se voit obligé de _tout_ se farcir à pied.  
Dans le temple du Scorpion, où sont descendus Camus et Milo (le onzième est occupé par Hyôga et Shun, et grands dieux, le Verseau ne veut pas voir ce qui s'y passe), une conversation aux airs de commérage s'étend entre les deux amants.

« Mais Camuuus ! Tu as vu sa _taille _?  
-Oui, Milo j'ai vu en effet.  
-C'est complètement fou !  
-Sûrement.  
-Mais moi, ça fait jamais ça… Comment il s'est débrouillé ?  
-… Je ne sais pas Milo, et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Kanon lui a fait pour que ce soit…  
-Stop. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai _aucune_ envie de le savoir. Maintenant au lit. »

Persuadé d'avoir coupé le sifflet à son compagnon, Camus se dirige vers la chambre à coucher en se débarrassant de sa chemise sur la chaise près du lit, avant de pencher un peu pour défaire les draps. Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne voit pas arriver derrière lui la menace évidente, et se retrouve ainsi plaqué face contre le lit, jetant un regard noir par-dessus son épaule à son amant. Ce dernier, un grand sourire de prédateur aux lèvres, ne lui laisse pas le temps de se plaindre, et vient de se pencher près de lui, lentement, avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Moi aussi je peux le faire…

Et de lui mordre violemment le cou.

-Milo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu f… Oh _non !_ Non, non, noooon ! Milooo ! »

* * *

Quelques étages plus bas…

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! Tu aurais pas pu me le dire _avant_ que j'avais ça sur le cou?! J'ai eu l'air de quoi pendant toute la soirée, avec tout le monde qui se foutait de moi sans rien me dire ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles voyons.  
- T'es fier de toi en plus hein… Avec ton sourire arrogant là… Raaah mais tu m'énerves, saleté de reptile !  
-Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé ça quand je te l'ai fait… répond son amant en ronronnant presque.  
-Mais c'est pas la question ! Mince, j'ai un certain standing à tenir !  
-Roh, ça va, c'est juste un suçon Kanon, exagère pas non plus.

Le Gémeaux observe de nouveau son cou, tirant un peu sur sa peau pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts avant de soupirer devant la taille de la chose, et de se tourner vers son amant tout occupé à le déshabiller du regard.

-Non Rhad. Ce que DM a fait à Aphro, c'en est un. Ce que Saga a fait à Mû, c'est est un. Ce que même Shura a fait à Ayoros, C'EN EST UN ! Mais ça là, je suis désolé, c'est pas un suçon, c'est un ACTE DE PROPRIETE SAUVAGE ! »

* * *

Voilààà... Je peux aller me cacher maintenant et j'écrirais la suite des Profs depuis ma grotte.  
A bientôt!  
Saharu-chan.


End file.
